The WORST Couple in Existence
by Neospice12
Summary: Haru Miura and Dino Cavallone the worst Couple that ever existed. Don't believe me? Read this and be persuaded. Any couple that crushes the hearts of others isn't bad what is? D86


Hello all!~ So I've been talking to a Haru fan who has a lot of similar opinions as myself. Her name is 'kreuz4eva' on Deviantart, and I just love her art. She's also on this site, and she's known as 'chidoriochibi'. So as I said, we were talking a lot recently, randomly talking about Haru, Hibari, and Hibari and Haru.

In one conversation we were talking about DinoHaru and how there weren't many fics for them. We both see him as being totally sexy (which we all know he is). So I guess I decided that I'd give it a try and would try to right one in dedication to her. I wasn't sure if she was asking for me to write one or not since I don't get subtle hints that easily but I decided that I wanted to give it a try and here is my probably really sad attempt at it. XD

This fic is set in a little bit into the future, when Haru is 18 years old and Dino is 26, just because I think I'd be able to write a fic better if she was a bit older and more mature. By this point she'd get over Tsuna. THAT and she's now 18 years old… ha ha yes I bring a small hint of Hibari into everything. XD LOL shoot me for my stupid corniness.

ENJOY~

Disclaimer: No, I don't own KHR, the plot or the characters. I only own the ideas I used in my head for this fic. If I DID own the series, Haru would stop pinning over Tsuna and go for the other hotties in the series.

* * *

The WORST Couple in Existence

Haru Miura, and Dino Cavallone, two people from different countries, soon to be known as the 'worst couple in the world, or at least their own respectful countries' Why this is you ask? Continue to read this tale to see just why they are the worst couple to ever exist.

Once you finish reading, you would surely agree that this is surely the worst couple to have ever come into existence.

"Hahi, Haru is going to be late. Late late, really late!" Haru panicked to herself, seeing the building she was aiming to get into was just in her sights. She made one last mad dash and skidded to a halt.

Here was an eighteen year old Haru Miura. Her hair had gotten quite long over the years. She let her hair down and she kept her pins in her hair like she did four years ago. Her bangs stayed the same as well. Only difference was that she let her hair down, it was longer and she had it layered.

She has grown taller, and her looks have gotten more feminine, and well she didn't exactly have the body of a little girl any more. She was still developing sure, but she still looked great as she was right now. She was quite the beauty. Her and Kyoko were regarded as two beautiful girls in their little town of Namimori.

Haru wasn't as calm and wonderful as Kyoko, but Haru had her own charm points. She was strong, she was cheerful, and she was just a joy to be around. The two of them had tons of guys pinning over them.

"SAFE…" Haru panted and she stood in line in front of a famous cake shop of the wonderful, Namimori town.

"Ha~ Haru almost thought that she would've lost her chance at getting the limited to 100 customers only 'Supreme Berry fruit Blast Crème Vanilla sponge cake'. Haru almost lost her chance and it would've been a very sad Haru appreciation day." Haru said to herself as she waited for her turn in the line to get her cake.

Haru just stood in the line patiently, her mouth almost watering enough to look like Niagara falls at the mere thought of her first bite of the cake. The soft texture of the cake could only compliment the soft, rich, sweet taste of the light crème lathered around the cake. Inside of the cake were various layers of fruits like Strawberries and kiwis. On the outside of the cake was more fruits, such as peaches, mandarin oranges, more strawberries, grapes, pears, and even some cherries. Inside of the cake was a very soft sponge cake.

The sponge cake had different layers. The bottom-most layer was a layer of spongecake, the layer above it was a thick, sweet, little layer of strawberry jelly, and there were strawberries lined above the jelly. Then another layer of sponge cake was placed on top of the jelly and strawberries. The next layer of fruit was kiwi, and it was put on top of a small layer of crème that had a bit of lemon zest sprinkled inside of it to give a bit of a citrus zing to the crème.

Of course the cake sounded really good, but it almost looked as good as it tasted. The patisseries at the shop really knew how to make a cake look beautiful. They arranged all of the cakes in such a beautiful way it almost seemed like a crime to eat the cake. They arranged all of the fruits on top of the cake to make it look so vibrantly colorful, and they added on some candy sculptures on top of the cake to complete the look, and from what she heard they were usually sculptures of flowers.

"Hello? Miss? It's your turn." A woman's voice called out to her.

Haru looked around to see she was next in line and she squealed to herself as she ran over to the counter.

"May I please have the 'Supreme Berry fruit Blast Crème Vanilla sponge cake' please?" Haru ordered.

"Yes sure, you're getting the last one. We'll have yours done in a bit. It's a wonderful time for cakes isn't it?" The patisserie asked her.

"Oh yes indeed. The day is wonderful today." Haru smiled. "I'm so glad I'm the last one. I almost didn't make it." Haru said with a delighted sigh.

"Yes, you're very lucky so, what is your favorite flower?" She asked.

"Hm, I'm partial to the lily I think." Haru chose a random flower.

"Well that's a wonderful flower. You're cake will be out in five minutes, please sit down in a seat and we'll call you up." She said.

"Hai~" Haru skipped over to her seat and she sat down waiting for her cake to be finished.

In five minutes waiting time, she was called up to get her cake.

"Oh thank you so much. I'll enjoy this cake very much." Haru smiled as she took the box the cake came in and she walked out of the shop looking down at her box happily.

"Maybe Haru should invite her friends to share this delightful cake with." Haru tapped her chin thinking about it.

"Haru should share the cake. It's always nice to share cake with others." Haru smiled walking down the street with her cake when- BAM!

"Hahi! W-who bumped into Haru? Ow, that hurts." Haru whinned looking at who ever bumped into her.

"Dino-san! What are you doing here?" She asked him in shock.

"A-ah well you know just walking around the town just walking around when Enzo bit me and I panicked, ran around, tripped and then I bumped into you." Dino answered him nervously rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I just felt like visiting was all." He said standing up and he helped her up as well.

"Oh, well it's nice to see you again Dino-san. Looking good as usual." Haru said.

Of course the Bucking Horse Dino was still good looking. His brilliantly golden blonde hair shaped around his face nicely, fraying out at the ends. His deep chocolate brown eyes still looking so warm and passionate it could calm down any frantic maiden by just gazing into his eyes.

His facial features weren't anything to laugh at either. They were just gorgeous. His strong but well chiseled chin had every angle shaped into it perfectly, and his skin was flawless as well. A perfect creamy peachy type of a skin color tone to it.

What was the best thing? It was his smile. He had a wonderful set of shining, perfectly aligned teeth. Now of course it wasn't just his face that he had going for him. Of course he had a nice body as well but he just never went around flaunting it was all. After all he had tattoos on his body that would make it easy for anyone to identify him with and he didn't want any of that.

In other words, he's grown to look more handsome and dashing. Like his appearance, he was a charming man as well, though he could come across as a bit of a play boy though. He just loved all women equally, though looking for the one that he was willing to commit to whole heartedly and completely.

Time did nothing but prove good to both Haru and Dino over the 4 years.

"Why thank you Haru. You have grown more beautiful and charming yet again. You and Kyoko both have grown so much over the years. Both of you have to stop growing more and more charming, else everyone will be courting you both all the time." Dino joked.

"Hahi, Haru isn't that charming. You flatter Haru too much." Haru giggled with a small blush.

"Hm, though I was wondering, what exactly is that box? Is that yours?" Dino asked pointing to the box her cake was in. With that being said, Haru let and almost unearthly shrill.

"Haru's cake! Oh no!" She opened up her box to see that the soft sponge cake had broken apart, though the candy art sculpture seemed to have survived just fine.

"Haru's cake died, though the candy art sculpture survived." Haru pouted picking it up.

"Oh I'm sorry Haru, though I'd have to say that Candy Tulip was nicely made. It's beautiful." He said.

"Oh it is a Tulip! You have a good eye Dino-san." Haru smiled at the Tulip and she put it back into the box with a small pout. "I think it's still edible, but it's just not that pretty anymore is all." She said.

"I'm really sorry about that Haru, how about I treat you to dinner as an apology?" Dino asked her.

"Hm… dinner alright, but Haru wants to try a home cooked meal. Since then I can see how sincere you are if you are cooking the dinner. Are you up for the challenge, Dino-san?" Haru questioned him.

"My cooking you say? Yeah sure, I hope you're good with Italian food since that's what I'll be making." Dino said.

"Though that flower really does match you, at least with how much you're growing it's meaning suits you." Dino said.

"Oh, do you think so? Haru has gone through a lot of bridal training when she was younger. It's not surprising that Haru would make a good partner." Haru said with a proud look on her face.

"Why that was what I was referring to. You know the language of flowers in Italy?" Dino asked her in shock.

"Haru is learning a bit of Italian in high school. She thought that since she's involved with this mafia business she might as well learn a little bit of Italian. Right now she's learning about the language of flower in class. There are so many flowers and they all mean so many things, it's amazing-desu." Haru said.

"Yes it is, well when would you like for me to pick you up later at night?" Dino asked her.

"Well I suppose at 7pm, but Haru can get there on her own just fine. Just give her the address to where you're living right now." Haru asked of him.

Dino quickly jotted down the address for her. "Well that's where I live. I suppose I'll see you then. I'll be taking you back home though." Dino compromised with her.

"Haru can accept that. Now Haru has to go home. See you tomorrow Dino-san." Haru waved and she walked home with her box that contained a ruined cake.

"Alright well Romario, you're still there right? Help me get some ingredients will you?" Dino asked out loud and Romario came out from behind a building.

"Yes sir." Romario took the list and he ran off.

"Well then off to the get things ready then." Dino smiled and he walked off getting ready to prepare everything for the dinner date that he had with Haru.

Haru on the other hand went home, and ate her cake. She didn't go through all of that trouble to not eat her cake. She ate it, finished some of her homework quickly and then she got ready for dinner.

She quickly took a shower, got a nice outfit to wear and she went online to get the directions to where Dino was staying at and she was then off.

She wore a light blue blouse that had a pretty design on it, and she also wore a dark blue flowey skirt, with some cute teal colored hells on. Her bag was white with some silver studs on them. They were all heart shaped. Her hair was down and she slightly curled the ends of her hair a little bit to make it look a bit better than it usually would.

"I wonder if this is a bit much. Then again I don't want to look bad so I suppose it works out anyways." Haru shrugged to herself as she looked at the directions that she had printed out for herself and she made it to a fancy hotel that Dino was staying at.

Yes, he would choose to stay at a place that was rather high classed.

She walked in and she went looking for his room. Once she found room D-10 she knocked on the door and Dino opened it wearing a nice buttoned up blue shirt with some white stripes going down, and he was wearing some nice dress pants as well.

"Good to know that Haru wasn't underdressed for this dinner date." Haru giggled to herself to see that Dino had dressed up rather nicely as well.

"So Haru-san has made it here safely then?" Romario asked from the living room.

"Yes she has, and now that you see that I haven't cut a finger off or scalded myself you can leave now Romario." Dino said.

"Yes sir, but I'll be a mere phone call away if you ever need me." Romario told him and he just ran out of the room to do whatever it was that he still had to do.

"Well then Haru come inside and have a seat at the table, I had just finished cooking all of the food." He said.

Haru walked inside and she sat down in her seat and she looked at the food placed on the table. "Oh the food looks wonderful. The freshly baked bread looks wonderful, so does the angle haired Neapolitan noodles. I think this is Calamari? There's even a seafood Risotto dish. This all looks so wonderful Dino-san. Are you sure you prepared all of this yourself?" Haru joked with him.

"O-Of course I did. I may have had help from Romario with making some of it and I got some of the recipes from him but I did make this. He even made sure that I didn't hurt myself while cooking all of this." Dino said with a flustered look on his face.

Sure he was a bit clumsy but he wasn't that bad of a cook when he wanted to be. He just was liable to hurt himself if anyone else wasn't too close by to him.

"Well then we can't let the food be left to waste, let's get to eating then." Haru smiled, taking a bite from some of the risotto first.

"Oh this tastes so wonderful Dino-san." Haru said loving the way the herbs flavored the rice, and how the seafood was given an extra spice with the herbs as well. It was just so delicious. The Neapolitan pasta, the toasty bread, and the calamari tasted so good.

It was like she tasted a little bit of Italy with every bite of the food that he had prepared.

"Thank you, I'm overjoyed to hear that you like the food, Haru." Dino cast her a classic charismatic smile her way, and she returned it with her own charming smile of her own.

The two continued to eat in silence unless they had something to talk about. Haru was perfectly content with eating the good food.

Haru wasn't saying anything until the silence was starting to egg at her and she took notice of something at the middle of the table. It was a vase full of flowers.

She could identify the small little collection of off-white bud-like flowers being baby's breath. The red flower that bloomed outwards with lots of frilly looking petals was a Carnation, and it was with a brilliant crimson red color. The next one was a purple flower that was accompanied with others of the same flower stemming from the same big stem. It was like the baby's breath but bigger. There were five petals and they were lavender of color.

The center of the flower was an off-white color that slowly faded darker and darker until a lavish lavender color showed. This flower was what she guess the Heliotrope from what she learned in class.

Now here's the thing, she couldn't remember what the last flower was called. It was beautiful. It looked alike to a rose, but it had its own subtle differences. Such as that it didn't have any green petals being closely attached to the last of the rose's colored petals. The rose had a swirly composition of it's petals, like this flower did, but this one had three different parts. One part that was swirled around like a rose, the next part was spread out flat, and the last layer of petals was pointing downwards.

It was really bugging Haru since she couldn't remember what the flower had meant but she didn't want to ask him about it yet since she was sure that the answer would come to her eventually.

"Well are you ready for dessert as well Haru?" Dino asked her having finished his food, snapping her out of her thoughts about the mysterious flowers.

"Oh! Ah, yes Haru is ready, she's finished eating." Haru said as she started to gather the plates.

"It's fine, I'll get them Haru." Dino said taking the plates and he put them in the sink, planning to wash them in a little bit.

Dino shuffled around with something in the refrigerator and he good out some thin looking circles all separated with cookie wax sheets of paper. "I have strawberries, grapes, bananas, and some kiwi as well. What would you like in your crepe?" Dino asked her.

"Ah, Haru couldn't possibly choose. She likes them all so much." Haru said trying really hard to pick a fruit she wanted in her crepe.

"That's fine. You can have them all in your crepe." Dino said having cut the fruit already in advance and she started to arrange them on the thin round cooked light brown batter and he also added some whipped cream, and he finished the crepe with some powdered and brown sugar on top.

"Here you go." He handed her the perfectly folded triangular crepe.

"Thank you so much for all of this Dino-san~ Are you sure this is okay though? This is a bit more than I expected to tell you the truth." Haru said worried that she had bothered him too much.

"No, I think this is just fine. I actually really enjoyed this so it's fine. So go ahead and enjoy your crepe." Dino said.

"Hai, Haru will do just that." Haru smiled taking a bite from her crepe and she had a big, wide smile plastered onto her face.

"It tastes so good. Haru thinks she could die happily today. Her taste buds have been set on a rollercoaster ride today." She said with a content weary sigh.

"Well you can have this one when you're done with that one as well." Dino said.

"This is a wonderful way to finish off Haru Appreciation week. She's so happy. Thank you again Dino-san!~" Haru clapped her hands as she finished her crepe and she worked on her second one.

Dino just chuckled and he watched her as she was biting into her crepe happily, and then let out an angelic chime-like giggle of hers.

To think that the girl in front of him right now used to be a small little adorable girl had grown up so much to become such a beautiful young woman.

Dino ate his own crepe, content with how well he had made them.

While Haru was eating her crepe, she stared at the mysterious flowers again, getting irritated that she didn't know what they were.

"Is there something wrong with the flowers Haru? You're not allergic to flowers are you?" Dino asked almost about to panic if she were to be allergic to flowers and he was dumb enough to bring in flowers that just might as well kill her.

"Oh no, Haru isn't allergic to flowers. She was just having trouble determining what that white flower was called. It looks similar to a rose but isn't a rose." Haru said pointing to the very flower that was puzzling her.

Dino looked closely at the vase full of flower and he smiled when he was able to determine which flower she was pointing at. "That flower, Haru is called the 'Gardenia'. Do you know what the other flowers are called?" He asked her.

"The lavender colored flower right there is a Heliotrope. The red one is a Carnation, and the off-white bud-like flowers there are baby's breath." Haru identified each flower in the vase.

"You're correct you're quite knowledgeable of your flowers aren't you?" Dino smiled at her.

"Well I do try to learn them since I have a test about them in my Italian class." Haru giggled finally finishing up her last crepe.

Dino was reaching to take her plate and she picked it up before he could. "Allow me to help at least a little bit." Haru said.

"You're the guest so, and I cannot allow you to-"

"Haru wants to be helpful. Haru loves to help out, will you take that happiness away from her?" She asked with a protruding lower lip.

"No, I suppose not." Dino said allowing for her to help and then she moved in front of the sink and she turned on the water.

"W-woah Haru what are you doing?" Dino asked in shock.

"Washing the dishes of course, you put in a lot of effort into this and Haru wants to help you out." Haru said with a cheerful smile.

"B-But I cannot-"

"Please Dino-san, I want to do this." Haru smiled and she started to wash the dishes, which wasn't that hard since there weren't that many to begin with. She was done in no time and she smiled up at Dino when she was done.

"Well then are you ready to go home? It is a bit late." Dino said looking at the clock.

"So it is, Haru's parents must be worried about her. I'm ready to go now." Haru said.

Dino walked over to the front door to open it to see that Romario was about to knock on the door.

"So everything finished without any problems then I assume?" He asked.

"Yes, actually. I was going to take Haru home." Dino said.

"Well then I'll drive the car since I cannot trust you to drive yourself and not have an accident." Romario said walking over to the car and Dino just sighed and shook his head in embarrassment.

Once they made it to the car Dino opened the door for her and he climbed into the car himself as well.

Romario knowing where she lived started to drive over to her house.

"So how long is Dino going to be staying in Japan for?" Haru asked him with a mindful expression on her face.

"I'm going to be staying here for a while. I'm taking a little break, and I want to see how far Tsuna has grown and perhaps see how Hibari is doing. I'm curious to see how much he grew. Perhaps he'll be stronger to even defeat me." Dino laughed a little bit.

"Ah that's nice, that means we'll be seeing a lot of each other then." Haru said looking out the window of the car gazing out at the people walking around the town.

Haru thought back to the flowers in the vase and she thought about something, but she didn't want to think too much into it without making sure of a couple of things first.

"So who gave you the flowers Dino-san? They were beautiful." Haru commented.

Romario looked up at the rear view mirror to see how things were going between the two of them.

"No one gave me those flowers. I picked them out myself specially for today." Dino answered.

"Is that so? That would explain why… ah, they looked so healthy and alive still." Haru came up with something right on the spot not wanting to tell him what she was really thinking of.

"Ah yeah, I bought them today so they'd still be alive." Dino said with a small chuckle at her random comment.

"Well here is your stop Haru-san." Romario said.

"Thank you Romario-san. Well I hope to see you around soon Dino-san" Haru waved and she walked into her house quickly thinking to herself about the flowers again with a small blush on her face.

"Now where are those Italian notes of mine?" She wondered scavenging through her bag for them once she got into her room.

"Ah ha! Here they are. Wow there's a different meaning for the Carnations based on their colors. Let's see, the ones that were in the vase. Those mean, 'admiration, my heart aches for you?' WHAT! Wait, calm down Haru. Maybe this was coincidental?" Haru's heart started to beat faster and she could start to feel little butterflies fly around in her stomach.

Haru took a moment to calm down before she looked up the other flower's meanings.

"Alright Baby's breath, they mean 'happiness.' Well that's not bad at all. Maybe I'm over analyzing things." She said with a relieved sigh.

"Gardenia's, ' I love you in secret' … okay le-let's just look at the last one. Heliotrope, 'Devotion, eternal love'. Okay this is too much for Haru to dismiss as concidence! I-if this isn't a coincidence then that means that…" Haru's face suddenly turned a bright red and she started to pace around her room in a frantic over excited manner.

"O-Okay just how to answer him now. Oh what to do what to do." Haru panicked.

With Dino and Romario

"So exactly what is up with you today Dino? Are you sick?" Romario asked as he was driving back to the hotel that Dino was staying at.

"I'm not sick at all, why do you ask? Did I look sick?" Dino answered him with another question of his own.

"No, not at all, it's just that I was only 5 feet away from you and you tripped randomly and you got bitten by Enzo. You usually don't make such mistakes unless none of your men are nearby." Romario explained.

"Oh, you mean what happened this morning? Oh that wasn't an accident. I did that on purpose. I had this all planned out." Dino said.

"You had what planned out, Dino?" Romario questioned, wondering just what he had planned.

"I'm pretty sure you'll find out tomorrow. Haru seems to have caught onto something earlier." Dino said looking out the window like Haru had been doing just not too long ago.

"Well if you say so Dino." Romario said as he pulled into the parking lot.

The Next Day in the Afternoon

There was a small knock on the door and Dino had opened up the door to see Haru holding a flower in her hand.

"Hello there Haru, I wasn't expecting to see you here today." Dino said with a shocked tone of voice, but his delighted smile wasn't attempting to hide itself.

"W-w-well Haru came up here to give you a flower-desu." Haru said, cheeks flushing a small reddish tint.

Dino took the flower and he examined it. "This is an Ambrosia isn't it Romario?" Dino handed the flower over to him to inspect.

"Yes it is Dino, it represents 'love is reciprocated' in our language of flowers." Romario said handing the flower back to him.

"I'm so glad for your answer Haru." Dino said wrapping his arms around her tiny frame.

Haru just blushed and she didn't say anything but twiddle her fingers together nervously.

"W-well Haru thought about it long and hard and she decided that she felt the same way. She had a suspicion she had for a while but she wasn't sure until yesterday." Haru admitted silently.

"Well either way I'm overjoyed." Dino said his arms tightening around her a little bit more.

"I think I'll just leave you two alone for now then." Romario said leaving the room quickly despite Haru's plea for him to stay.

Haru's face was back to looking like a ripened tomato, unsure of what to do now when she was alone with Dino in a room.

"You're so beautiful Haru. You're kind, caring, just, helpful, and you're just with a wonderful personality. Just like the tulip suggests, you are indeed the perfect lover." Dino said trying to get her to look at him since she was still staring at her hands twiddling them.

Dino just chuckled and he lifted his hand to rest beneath her chin and he raised her face so she'd gaze up at him and that's when he captured her lips with his own.

Haru taken by surprise didn't react at first, but once she got used to it she kissed him back slowly draping her arms around his neck.

Dino pulled away from her and he smiled at her. "Well then welcome to the Cavallone family, Haru Miura, soon to be Haru Cavallone in the future." Dino told her and he only laughed when Haru's face gotten even redder if that was humanely possible at all.

"That wasn't funny-desu! Haru was shocked! Taken by surprise! Embarassed! That isn't funny!~" Haru whined lightly hitting him in the chest with her little fists.

Dino just lightly took hold of them and he kissed them both sweetly.

"I'm sorry Haru, forgive me?" He flashed his famous smile at her and she only huffed an angry sigh and she just shook her head.

"You're lucky I couldn't stay too angry at you." Haru giggled and she kissed his cheek playfully.

"So when do you want to tell the others?" Haru asked him.

"Oh, I'm sure that Romario is going around telling people already." Dino said and Haru quickly jumped away from him to open up the door to see that Romario was calling people.

"NO! Haru wanted to tell everyone! Please stop!" Haru snatched his phone and cancelled the number he was about to dial.

"Sorry but I already contacted the Vongola tenth first. He's probably off contacting everyone else at this very moment." Romario laughed at her futile attempt to stop the news from spreading.

"Haru wanted to tell everyone first! Super surprise announcement plans ruined!" Haru whined.

"I just love it whenever she has her mini tantrums. They are just too cute." Dino chuckled watching his new girlfriend spazzing out about how her plans were just ruined.

"Well then I've snagged the Haru Miura away from the other guys that may have been pinning after her. Now Tsuna only has to try to snag Kyoko before other guys try to go after her." Dino joked.

"Haru stole Dino-san from the millions of girls who are after his charm, it looks like we'll be the most hated couple in all of Namimori for stealing each other from our suitors." Haru giggled.

"I suppose you're right. We'll be dubbed as the worst couple in the world." Dino said as he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

That is how the worst couple in the world was formed.

Don't you agree that this is the worst couple that ever existed?

* * *

Okay so this is it. I hope you liked it chidoriochibi! If anyone else is reading this as well I hope you liked it as well. 8)

If we wanted to know. Calamari is a breaded fried squid dish. It's very yummy. Neapolitan angel hair pasta is basically pasta with cooked vegetables and sometimes some meat and you add in ketchup to it while frying it on the pan. Risotto is when you have rice and you fry it on a pan with herbs and sometimes you can add in some other things into it such as seafood.

Darn Dino and him being from Italy, I actually had to look up Italian food. XD Anyways if you are new to my work, please visit my profile and vote on my poll because I'm just curious about what Haru pairings that people like.

Ha ha random but I like to go on the internet and look up random stuff. Apparently it's hinted that Haru named Hibird? I never knew that. I'm going to have to try to hunt down that hint. Also in a DS game called 'Fate of Heat II – Unmei to Futari' she has a lightning flame. HA HA I found that very amusing I will admit. I just thought I'd let us all know that since it amused me a lot.

Anyways please review the story and visit my other stories. Feel free to message me if you wish to talk. I don't mind. I'm a relatively nice person. 8)


End file.
